Sebastian Michaelis
The Upper-Class Demon... Sebastian Michaelis is a canon character from the Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji anime and manga. He is a powerful creature from Hell whom cares nothing for anything or anyone, except his own entertainment and his occasional meals. After all, eternity is boring. When you can live forever, what exactly do you live for...? Does this demon even count as being alive? Does any demon? The answer is "no", at least in his opinion. Here on DoA, Sebastian is played as accurately as possible, with no personality differences and with his immense power limited only to a small extent. Appearance Sebastian's most prominent appearance traits are the eyes, which are a crimson color due to his demon species. When entering his true form however, they become more fuchsia and glow, with cat-like slits for pupils. His hair is black and just short enough to not touch his collar in the back. He has some hair styled in a way that it frames the sides of his face, with a small section of bangs hanging down over his face. Standing at 6'1", he is often an intimidating figure at first sight; though it's probably a good thing that observers hesitate to approach. However, he bears no ill will unless ordered to do so or otherwise infuriated. He only rarely shows his true form; see the "Abilities" section for more information. His attire consists of a butler, as that was and will always be his occupation. He wears a tuxedo shirt, with a dark maroon vest and black tailcoat over top. He wears a black tie, which is half-way visible. He bears the current master’s family crests on his shirt cuffs and tie; and also carries about a pocket watch which has its chain hanging out of a pocket and crosses over his stomach to attach to one of many buttons. Once we wore the pin that was sported by the head butler of the Phantomhive household; but that was before his young master chose to abandon the mansion to carry on his life as a demon. Sebastian only wears the Phantomhive butler outfit now for one purpose, see the “Personality” section for more information. He almost always wears a pair of gloves, so as to hide the Faustian Contract mark upon the back of his left hand. When the gloves are removed, the symbol glows with a purple light; and black fingernails are also revealed; another demon trademark. Personality Sebastian was a butler who served the Phantomhive household faithfully for two years, carrying out the orders of Ciel to the best of his extensive abilities. Given the fact that he is not allowed to fail orders, particularly those in which his master calls upon the contract power, Sebastian is capable of things that may seem impossible. In his early servitude to humans, he was normally treated rather harshly by that strict new master; yet he bore no grudges or ill-will. This was mostly because he looked forward to the day when he would devour those contracted masters’ unusually desirable souls. But as time progresses, he can adjust to whatever situations his servitude places him in. He continues to wear the butler outfit and carries the name granted him by Ciel Phantomhive for only one reason… Back when he was still alive, the boy had given him an order… “To remain his butler until every last bit of his soul was sucked out.” Because he would never be able to swallow that youth’s soul at the end of the story, he continued to wear the attire and carry the name. But still, his personality remains unchanged. Upon first meeting him, he seems to be a highly respectful and polite man with high moral values; who wishes only to serve his master to his fullest potential. When given an order, he almost always exceeds his master's already high expectations; bringing about unexpected results. He never raises his voice, and has an air of almost eerie calm about him. Even on the rare occasion that his demon form begins to emerge, he still retains an air of relaxed calm; despite the obvious rage demonstrated by the dark clouds which surround him in that form. He uses title such as "Miss" and "Mister", "Sir" and "Ma'am", and "Young Master" or "My Lord" no matter how much he may dislike the target of whom he's speaking to. He is also OCD about following a schedule and never falling behind. He becomes noticeably irritated if there is a few seconds of lag in a daily schedule. Those who served in the Phantomhive household alongside him admired him greatly, and wanted to be just like him; unaware of what he truly was. He also shelters a strange love of cats; the only real thing that can distract him from duties or orders. But that attitude of the deepest respect for all is merely a cover. Truth be told, he carries the demon traits of being heartless, sadistic, and malicious. He enjoys putting others to the test, even going as far to put the master’s life in danger; if only to prove he could save the human from anything; and for his own amusement and entertainment. He deliberately tries to antagonize his enemies and trick them into saying things such as plans that they would rather not speak of; and he doesn't hesitate to threaten, wound, or kill when ordered to do so. He has a rather cold outlook on life, and isn't completely able to see the "good" in people. He treats dire situations as if they were nothing more than spilled milk, though he remains serious and focused upon a task no matter what happens. Sebastian also find humans to be rather fascinating, and finds the natural human greed and hate and longing to cause suffering as a point of entertainment for himself. He enjoys watching them struggle, though he will lend a hand when ordered to do so. Abilities and His Contract Sebastian, no matter how he may act otherwise at times, is a Demon through and through. Sebastian, while he appears as a human; is indeed a demon. He is gifted with immense strength, speed, power, fast reflexes, and grace. He does not feel pain the same way as humans, though he certainly isn't immune to it or injury. He can do almost anything that he tries, especially when ordered by his master to do something. Should he fail to complete orders, which does happen on occasion, he was normally victim to being slapped and tongue-lashed by previous masters. Being a demon means he's aged as well, gifting him with much intellect, intelligence, experience, and ability to plan accordingly. He is capable of traveling through an alternate universe which exists solely for Faustian Demons, which he simply refers to as the Faustian Realm. See “The Faustian Realm” section for more information. In situations where he falls short of being able to succeed in his normal form, or if he simply becomes extremely irritable or agitated; Sebastian transforms into his true form. While in this form, his eyes glow with a fuchsia hue, with slits for pupils like a cat's. His teeth become sharper and his fangs grow larger and more prominent; his fingers extend and become talons. There is a shower of black feathers and dark fog about him during this form; which hides other characteristics of his form. While in demon form, pain becomes insignificant and easily ignored; his strength grows; as does his violence. He admits himself that it is a form which is most unpleasant to see. He holds back nothing in this form; he becomes a true monster which has been taken off its leash. He is capable of ripping apart even heavenly beings when transformed. He destroys anything and everything which gets in the way of completing his orders or his goals. And getting what he needs for his master Sebastian is very unlike normal hell spawn demons; the main differences being his astonishing capabilities and the way he chooses his meals. Sebastian doesn’t go about “messily sampling” every single soul he finds, he gave up that habit countless years ago. He eats only when he feels a powerful desire to do so, and chooses only one human target. Given the human’s consent and agreement, he marks his prey with his Faustian Contract. This is the contract which binds Sebastian to his masters, a bond which acts as a leash which holds back his true demonic abilities and desires. The contract states that he will obey and follow his master, serve him or her faithfully until the day he or she achieves their single ultimate goal. He is to use his seemingly limitless powers to help that human achieve that one desire. He cannot lie to his master, and he is to preserve his master’s life until the final day. The contracted human even stops aging once the bond is made, in order to avoid dying of old age. Once that goal is reached, then he will devour that master’s soul. This contract is both a strength and weakness, as he must obey his every order no matter how impossible they seem. These contracts can last from as little as a few days to decades upon decades. The Faustian Realm The Faustian Realm is an existence which is an original world of my own creation; but the world was inspired by the numerous hints in the anime and manga of Black Butler that some such realm existed. This realm is exists outside of reality, a huge place which extends in all directions forever. It is much like space itself; minus the stars, planets, meters, etc. Heat does not exist within, it is at -273.15 degrees Celsius; a supposedly theoretical temperature. It is a reflection of reality; all worlds have a place in the Faustian realm as they would have a place on an endless map. The worlds in the Faustian Realm are mirror images of the worlds in reality which they represent. Buildings, trees, automobiles, animals, everything is reflected perfectly in this alternate world. The living, such and humans and animals, are shown in the Realm as moving souls; anything that moves in reality will move exactly the same in its reflection in the Realm. The souls have their own light, but that is the only light which exists. Picture a world in reality... Then picture it after it has gone through a nuclear holocaust, with little to no light, rubble and wasted earth; that is how that reality will appear in the Faustian Realm. It is a cold world of utter darkness, and there is no visible floor. For all you know, you could be floating upon entering this Realm. This is the specific feeding ground where the Faustian Demons find their food. Once they see a desirable soul in the Realm, they can go into that world to ensnare their prey. A Faustian cannot touch or harm anyone or anything, or take any souls, while in the realm; as they are not physically present in the reality. It turn, a Faustian cannot be harmed by one in Reality while it is in the Realm. Only Faustian Demons can gain access into this world. The mark they bear serves as a Passport in a way. Without the mark, one cannot enter the world. Without the symbol, one will be repelled from the borders, and the world will seem to disappear. However, a Faustian is able to enter and leave as it pleases, as well as bring others into the Realm. But in order to bring a guest, the guest will have to bear the aura which comes from the symbol. The Faustian can provide a temporary "passport" by marking the visitors with its own symbol. But as each symbol is unique to the Faustian, that also makes the "guests" the responsibility of the host Demon. Should a visitor cause any problems or prove a danger to the Realm, then both the guest and the demon will be expelled from the world; and there will be repercussions upon the host demon for allowing the trouble to begin. Thus bringing anyone into the world is a danger, and why Sebastian is reluctant to have visitors accompany him to the world. Nothing unwelcome can cross the border into the world. As it is the reflection of reality, anything which can be done to try and breach the border can easily be repelled; as no "way in" is full proof. The realm is omniscient; it knows all; even though the demons which reside in it do not. This world can be used as a weapon by the resident Faustians. As they are able to bring guests in; they can also leave the Realm, and abandon the guests. If the host demon removes its mark from the visitor while in the world, the visitor will wander for eternity in the darkness. It will neither be living nor dead, it will simply be a lost soul, and it cannot leave the Realm without the aid of a demon because of the border. Eventually, the abandoned guests will simply fade away into nothingness, consumed by eternity of darkness. But to the demons, leaving someone alone in the world is a danger in itself. What if the unwelcome guest begins to cause problems and prove themselves as a threat in the realm, before they fade away? Then the demon who originally brought the visitor is held accountable. The result is that Sebastian, who is unwilling to take such risks, avoids bringing company into his world as much as he can. How He Came to DoA Sebastian was sent to gather souls which would be at least a tiny bit satisfying for his demon "eternal" master, Ciel Phantomhive. To find such souls, souls which would would carry the slightest of acceptable flavor, is a nearly impossible feat these days; considering just how picky Sebastian is with what he eats and what he brought his master. So the butler shifted into the Faustian Realm to seek out the said souls, as he normally did. But this time... There was a problem... Being a demon, he is attracted to locations of great suffering, anguish, and death; of all the unpleasant human feelings. There was a particular world, no... A City... Which drew his attention on this trip. Sebastian made his way through the Realm to Isafaro, and stepped into the new world. But as he stepped out of the travel portal, he became aware of an acute pain on the back of his left hand. Somehow, the shift in dimensions had caused his current eternal contract to become void. He was no longer bound to Ciel Phantomhive, which allowed him a great deal of freedom and opened up the path for a new master to contract. During this time of his emergence, the Resistance of Isafaro was pinned down in their underground headquarters; and they were well on their way to destruction. Originally, Sebastian planned to simply observe and amuse himself with the goings on. However, the words of a specific member led him to feel a trace of respect... "I have no intention on dying here!” Spoken by someone he knew by the name, or codename, 201... For a human to show such courage and strength when all seemed lost, what a rarity. The result was that Sebastian stepped up to the plate to rescue them all. He created an escape tunnel for the Resistance, and they all got out safely. As they were discussing plans of what to do next, the demon quietly took his leave, no farewells were given. He returned to the Realm to resume his hunt for the souls, only to find that something had gone wrong... He couldn't remember the path out of this new world, and he hadn't the faintest of how to return to that youthful master. Thus he began to wander, seeking knowledge of this strange new world; as well as a new master. He was hungry, he hadn't eaten for over a hundred years now... His Purpose Sebastian has no purpose in existing, in a state which doesn't even hint that he is alive. He knows he isn't technically alive, you have to be breathing and have a heartbeat to be alive, in his opinion. But he had no heart, and he didn't require usage of lungs. He can breath and speak, but if he were hooked up to a heart moniter... It would be flat-lined. No pulse, no functioning human heart. Thus his only reason to exist is to devour souls for his satisfaction, and move through the eternal life of a demon. But eternity is boring, and he seeks out entertainment along with his food. Thus... The perfect prey are human beings. He serves his human master, and he entertains himself with the struggles of the living world; even making the said struggles worse at times, because of his sadistic and malicious true nature. His Story (Spoiler Alert for Black Butler Storyline) Sebastian originates in an alternate world from which all demons come from, he once spoke of how different it was from the human world simply by the vile and dangerous creatures kept as "pets". Sebastian's age is unknown, but it can be assumed that he is at least over 3,000 years old; due to his ability to identify an ancient Egyptian Mummy in one adventure with Ciel. He also hints that he might have been responsible for the Black Death outbreak in London which had occurred 500 years before he told this to Ciel. He also mentions that he was once not a picky eater, devouring whichever souls were available to him. He states that over time, he chose to narrow down his meals to only the "high-quality" ones; like Ciel's for instance. When Ciel was ten years old, he laid on a table as a slave about to be sacrificed for an occult ritual. In Ciel's reluctance to die and longing for revenge upon those who had made him suffer so much in his life, he unknowingly summoned Sebastian in a sort of dream. Sebastian was immediately interested in the young boy's soul, and offered the Faustian Contract to him. This was a contract which stated that the demon would serve and aid the human loyally until the human achieved an ultimate goal. Once the goal was achieved, the human would give the soul to the demon to be devoured; basically killing themselves. But if an ultimate goal or dream was achieved, what was the point of living on anyway? Those were Ciel's thought when he agreed to the contract without hesitation. Sebastian asked Ciel where he wanted the physical proof of contract; because the more visible it was, the stronger the contract would be. Ciel demanded the seal to be placed in the place where it would be most visible, wanting to be better and more powerful than anyone else. Sebastian calls him "greedy" but obliges, placing the seal within Ciel's right eye; his already intense interest in the child growing. Once the contract was made, Ciel ordered Sebastian to slay his abductors, which was done swiftly. Now free of those enemies, Ciel dubbed the demon "Sebastian", and appointed him as his able butler. They returned to the ruins of the Phantomhive manor; and Sebastian restored the mansion to its former glory while Ciel mourned the lose of his parents and set his ultimate goal in stone. He wanted revenge on those who had killed his mother and father, he wanted to make them suffer as he did. That that goal being the essence of their contract, the pair moved forward. Ciel was labeled as the "Queen's Guard Dog", and was most often sent per her orders to carry out tasks and missions. They went through a wide variety of adventures and meetings; creating new friends and making new enemies. Ciel had a tendency to get into trouble, and it fell upon Sebastian to keep him safe and well; or the contract would be broken. More than anything, Sebastian wanted to devour Ciel's soul; so he had every intention of keeping his young lord alive until he got his desired revenge. However, once Ciel had gotten his revenge, there was a spot of trouble. Something happened that began a new twist in their path. During the time in which Sebastian would devour Ciel's soul, he temporarily lost his left arm in a final battle with the murders of Ciel's family; the arm which bore the hand with the contract symbol. Aware of this, and the fact that the contract bond was weakened, another demon stepped in. By the name of Claude, the new demon disapproved of Sebastian's fierce obsession with the one soul. He stole Ciel's soul before Sebastian could get it, and locked it up in a box with tea bags. With Ciel now an empty shell, Sebastian hauled the lifeless body in a suitcase around with him as he proceeded to the Trancy manor; where Claude served another young earl named Alois. There was a rather heated conflict; which ended with Sebastian escaping the manor with Ciel's stolen soul. Using the Earl Phantomhive ring and the soul itself, Sebastian brought Ciel back to life; though he began to suffer from amnesia upon waking up. Over time, Ciel regained his memory through different new adventures with Sebastian. It was during a moment in which Claude, who had tasted Ciel's blood, was trying to kidnap the young earl; after killing off his Trancy earl to end their own contract. While hiding in a box while Sebastian set out to confront Claude, Ciel regained more memories; and left the box despite Sebastian's earlier warning to stay hidden. Ciel ran off after his butler; demanding to know why his soul hadn't been devoured yet when their contract had stated it would once he achieved his revenge. During this escapade, Ciel was kidnapped and brainwashed by Claude. Using Alois' memories and soul; Claude joined them together, and pitted Ciel against Sebastian. Ciel soon ordered Sebastian to "leave and stay out of his sight", an order which he had no choice but to obey. However, Sebastian fully intended to get his own revenge on Claude; and steal back his rightful meal. During the great final battle, Sebastian was pitted against Claude in a fight to the death. Another demon who had served in the Trancy manor, Hannah Annafellows, had formed a contract with Alois; who was alive using Ciel's body. The deal was that the winning butler would then get Ciel's/Alois's body and soul. However, Alois' contract with Hannah had its own twist. Alois ultimate goal was to make both Claude and Sebastian suffer for the torment they had put him through. The result was that no matter who won, the prize would be worthless to them by that time. Sebastian won the battle; and the demon island upon which the fight had taken place began to collapse. Hannah and Alois fell into the depths of the raging water, following Claude into death so that there would be a happy "family reunion". This left only Ciel and Sebastian, but Hannah and Alois' contract conclusion held. Ciel was very much alive, but was no longer human. He was transformed into a demon, and a demon was how he'd forever remain. Ciel had given one final order to Sebastian before the "death" of his human life; to remain his butler until he finally did get to swallow his soul. But as Ciel was now a demon, Sebastian would never get the soul he had so longed and worked for. As such, Sebastian would serve Ciel for forevermore. Sebastian passed a message to all who had connections with Ciel before he took his new demon master on a new journey... Closing Quote: "I'm simply one hell of a butler... For eternity..." Sorry this is an anonymous poster but the end of kuroshitsuji was really sad in my opinion ��, and I wish it could have been a little longer also i wish it hadn't just ended on a note basically saying all of the main characters efforts were futile especially sebastian's fate.... Anyways goodbye this is just something I wanted to put out there.... The DoA Continuation What Happens Next? Credits/Disclaimer I do not own Sebastian Michaelis as a character, neither do I claim his story before coming to DoA as my own. All credit the character and the story itself goes to the creator of this manga: Yana Toboso. Image credit goes to the original owners of the images. Most of the basic information was taken from the Kuroshitsuji Wiki; which can be found at this link: http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/Kuroshitsuji_Wiki